Swift as a Feather
by Niqhtshadow
Summary: We all remember Swiftpaw-the ThunderClan apprentice who was killed by a pack of dogs. But what if-per say, he didn't die? Where would ThunderClan, and the rest of the clans for that matter, well, be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! This is Nightshadow, Fawna Flutter's other account!**

**Reveiws-No reveiws yet!**

**Thanks-**

**Notes- This is the remake of Fawna Flutter's Swift as a Feather**

**Also-**

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Prologue

I could hear them.

Their barking echoed in the night, and as they tossed me around, I struggled to stay alive.

Brightpaw was beside me-I truly loved her and was glad that she was with me. When we got back, I would ask her to be my mate before Cloudtail did, that-that mangy excuse for a cat.

Anyways, we were fighting, fighting, fighting. No way to escape, no way to be free. Blood splattered the ground, mine and Brightpaw's.

But mostly mine.

A dog suddenly grabbed my scruff with it's powerful fangs, and jerked me into the air. It flung me about, and I began to grow tired, my muscles screaming in pain. That was it-I was to die here. Who knows what would happen if I did? Brightpaw and Cloudtail would have kits. I shuddered. Lost in my thoughts, I let the dog fling be about, eventually tossing my almost-limpo body into the air. I yowled, and my skull hit rock and all went dark. I couldn't feel my tail, and my head was split open. I yowled in pain to the sky, only to have them take me-to have them steal me away from Brightpaw forever. And ever. And ever.

I awoke in StarClan, and tearfully watched as a dog snuck up on Brightpaw. I wanted to call her name-to tell her to look out. But I couldn't. I was silent-and the dog ripped off her flesh, her eyeball lying before her. She ran into a blood stained tree, before running away. Back to ThunderClan. Back to my former home. Not anymore.

Sighing with deep sadness, I trudged up the ladder to StarClan, when a fluffy white kit stopped me on the last rung.

"My name is Snowkit," he said in a squeaky kit-voice.

I was about to reply-when he cut me off.

"Don't even try to respond. I can't hear you-I'm deaf when I'm not in StarClan." I saw pain glittering in his eyes. "I was Brindleface's kit-she is here with me now, but before she wasn't. A hawk came and took me, and painfully tore me too pieces, feeding me to those chicks of hers. It was horrible, truly horrrible."

Wow. Such a painful trial for a kit to endure.

"My destiny was gone-I'm now condemed here for the rest of my life. But-" he said standing before me and the ladder to shimmering StarClan. "I don't want that to happen to you."

I stared at him quizically.

"Come-I know where the portal to life is."

I followed Snowkit relecuantly. We soon arrived at a starry hole. I heard a whispering voice. I looked around,, but couldn't see the source of it. I dug my claws into the soft cloud I was standing on, annoyedly. Eventually looking up, I noticed a spotted tortishell she-cat trying to say something to me.

Spottedleaf.

"No," that's what she was whispering. "No-don't do that. It could bring great trouble to the clans. In fact-it could destroy us all!"

I tilted my head.

"How so?," I inquired.

She sighed.

"Two cats are part of a prophecy to save the clans. If you go back-they'll never be born."

"Why not?"

"They are Brightpaw and Cloudtail's daughter's daughters."

That was enough to me.

I jumped down into the starry hole-falling through nothingness-my limbs flailing rapidly about.

Back to life.

Back to Brightpaw.

Chapter one

It had been around a moon since Swiftpaw had dropped down from the starry portal-from death to life. In that one moon, quite a lot had happened.

First of all, Bluestar had renamed Brightpaw Lostface, and Swiftpaw Deadtail for his now lifeless tail. Lostface and Deadtail were also now mates, and that Cloudtail stayed far away from them. Very far away.

Also, since Deadtail had survived, no matter how much Fireheart, the deputy, pleaded Bluestar wouldn't set up a patrol to go and destroy the dogs once and for all because they "weren't that big of a threat".

As if.

Anyways, at that moment in StarClan Spottedleaf and former ThunderClan leader were having a little chat.

"Sunstar," Spottedleaf whispered urgently with fear in her voice. "If Bluestar doesn't lose her last life soon ThunderClan won't go to the new lake territory! You know her, she's way too stubborn!"

Sunstar sighed with great deppresion.

"I know-the third also won't be born. And-" Sunstar took a long breathe, inhailing deeply as his golden chest went inward, then outward, then inward, then outward.

"And when Fireheart fights the rats for SkyClan he-he'll die for good instead of just losing one life!"

Spottedleaf trembled and shuddered in great fear. "Who would Bluestar choose for deputy then?"

Sunstar shook his head with great sadness and depression. "These are hard times for the clans. Hard times."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! This is Nightshadow, Fawna Flutter's other account!**

**Reveiws- Mnm102-I'm glad that you like my idea of the portal to life, I was trying to think of an interesting but different way to bring Swiftpaw back to life XD Thank you so much for reveiwing, and it means a lot that you like my story :)**

**Tigerstar767-Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it :) I plan to post a new chapter every day, if possible. I can tell you like Tigerstar by the way XD**

**Thanks- Thanks to Mnm102 and Tigerstar767 for your reveiws!**

**Notes- This is my first fanfic, so I'm really pleased that you guys like it so far :)**

**Also- I hope I didn't rush this chapter to much 0.o**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Chapter two

Many moons have passed since the arrival of Deadtail. Deadtail-such a horrid name. Luckily, no more deaths have occured, and right now the clan is gathered to hear the news Bluestar so urgently had to share with them.

Deadtail groomed Lostface's pelt in silence, making it gleam with the shine of a fresh and sleek wash. At Bluestar's yowl, they turned their gazes to look up at their leader. The whole clan had lost hope in her by now, so they all shared the same thought. _What could she possibly have to tell us after all of this? _Nobody knew. Nobody, except her and apparently Fireheart, Sandstorm, Greystripe, and Cinderpelt. Deadtail tilted his head curiosly, wondering what they had to share.

Bluestar loudly cleared her throat, and yowled again, the same blunt and lifeless look glazed in her eyes. Not meeting anyone's gaze, she stated the facts clearly, suprising the whole clan.

"Fireheart and Sandstorm have told me they need to leave the clan under StarClan's will. They pledge to be back, soon."

Yowls rose above the clearing. Questions hung in the air-such as _Where are they going?_ And _Who will be the new deputy?_ Bluestar just simply stared at her clan, and Cinderpelt, obviously annoyed, limped to the base of the rock.

"Quiet!", she yowled at the top of her lungs. Looking up at her leader, she stated simply "Bluestar, continue."

Bluestar beckoned Greystripe foward with her tail. "Until Fireheart and Sandstorm return, Greystaripe is to be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Greystripe! Greystripe!"

The clan yowled his name in pride, and he looked flustered. Bluestar just jumped off the rock, and went into her den. Fireheart looked like he was about to explode. He whispered something to Greystripe, who raised his voice and said "Attention! Fireheart would also like to add one more thing."

He dipped his head, and Fireheart stepped foward, his beloved mate by his side.

One day me and Lostface will be that close-maybe we will both rule over the clan together.

He smiled at that thought.

Fireheart cleared his throat. "Me and Sandstorm will be going now-I thank you for your acceptance, and I promise I will be back. We both will."

And wilth that, Fireheart left, Sandstorm leaning on his side. How cute. As Deadtail looked lovingly at Lostface, she seemed to be thinking the same thing. In fact, she had something even more important to tell him.

"Deadtail," she began. "I wanted to tell you that-"

Cinderpelt cut her off ever so rudely. "ThunderClan," she meowed. "I would also like to add on by announcing that Lostface will be moving to the nursery with Deadtail's kits. Bluestar forgot to mention it," she added in a low voice.

Lostface got to her feet. She turned to Deadtail. "Three of them, actually." Deadtail almost jumped with joy-he was to be a father! He guided Lostface into the nursery, walking right by the watching Cloudtail, as if she were a helpless kit. She rolled her eyes.

"They're not due for a few moons, you know."

Deadtail shrugged-he wasn't taking any chances! He gently lapped the top of her head, his rough toungue sweeping the fur between her torn and tattered ears.

"I love you," he murmered, his eyes half closed. "I love you so much, that I would cheat death just to be with you. And I promise-I'll never let anybody else harm you or love you in the way I do, no matter what it takes."

The kits were almost due. Lostface had been in a lot of pain recently-both physically and emotionally. Why emotionally? Well, because she missed her warrior duties dearly. She had been sighing continously, both through the night and day. She was depressing everyone. Even Deadtail, who was currently in the nursery with her and Cinderpelt.

She sighed. Deadtail looked at her curiously. She returned his gaze and looked down before saying, "I just wish the kits would come already. I-I hate being cooped up in here." She turned to Cinderpelt. "When are they even due?"

Cinderpelt heaved a sigh. "They're due in a few days, you keep asking that same question! Here, why don't you come into the clearing and talk to some of your clanmates?"

Lostface brightened up at the idea. "Okay-let's go!" The three of them stumbeled out of the nursery, Lostface tripping up sometimes because of her massive bellie. She eventually lied down by the fresh kill pile, and Deadtail stood beside her, while Cinderpelt went back into her den to sort herbs. Deadtail looked down at his beloved mate, about to say something when Greystripe, now the deputy of ThunderClan, walked over to him and ordered him to lead a hunting patrol composed of Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Mousefur. He gathered his cats, and then set off into the forest to hunt some prey with his patrol. Wait a minute-_his _patrol. It was then that it hit him. _I'm leading my first patrol! _He bounded into the forest with excitement, but then realized the whole patrol had stopped and were now staring at him.

_Uh-oh, what should I do now?_

Brackenfur cleared his throat. "Where are we hunting?" _Oh yea! Duh._

Deadtail thought for a moment. "Uh-Owl Tree!" He simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Brackenfur stared at him like he had bees in his brain, while Mousefur rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "There's no prey at the Owl Tree mouse brain! Unless you wanted to eat owl for supper!", she snapped rudely. Deadtail looked down at his paws. "Sorry..."

Sorreltail glared at the other two warriors. "It's ok, everybody does that while leading their first patrol." He caught murmerings of "I didn't" going through Brackenfur and Mousefur's quiet gossip. He blushed even more. Sorreltail heaved a sigh. "Let's go hunt at Sunning Rocks." She then took lead.

Deadtail followed sadly-his first leading patrol and he totally blew it! _What a mousebrain I am. _

When the patrol arrived back at camp, Deadtail set a shrew and a mouse on the fresh kill pile-not his best hunt, but definantly not his worst. Sighing, he surveyed his head around to see if he could find his mate. He caught a glimpse of her cream fur sticking outside of the nursery. He slowly padded over, predicting that Goldenflower and her two kits would be sleeping right now. They were more than ready to become apprentices-but Bluestar had been holding off their ceremony for quite a while now. Why? Nobody knows.

As he quietly crept up, he heard voices whispering inside. He saw a tuft of thick, white fur drift out. _Cloudtail._ He leaned in, not wanting to be seen or heard, and quietly listened to their conversation without daring to breathe.

"Brightpaw", Cloudtail began. "I just want you to know that no matter how much you love Deadtail, I'll always love you. I respect your love for him, but just know that I'll always love you more-to the ends of the forest, and to StarClan and beyond."

Lostface was lost for words as he continued. "I will never call you by the name of 'Lostface', for it does not suit your bright nature and you, yourself. You will always be Brightpaw to me. Forever. No matter what I love you. Always."

Lostface just simply replied "Cloudtail, I have always loved you, and always will. But my mate is Deadtail, and I must stay loyal to him."

Deadtail gasped, hopefully not too loud. _So that's how she thinks of me!_ He leaned in as Lostface took a breathe, and continued. "And I truly love Deadtail. I love you as a sibling, but not as a mate. I'm sorry Cloudtail, but I love Deadtail more."

Cloudtail walked out of the nursery, pausing to dip his head to her, and then Deadtail waited a minute or two before entering, taking Lostface by suprise. "H-how long have you been here?", she stuttered nervously. Deadtail sat down, his tail wrapped around his paws. "Patrol just got back," he whispered, lapping at her cream colored fur. She sighed with obvious relief, waking up one of Goldenflower's kits. The little she-kit yawned, and stumbled over to them with blurry eyes. _Tawnykit._ Tawnykit yawned again, and then fell onto her rump, causing Deadtail and Lostface to laugh, wich in turn awoke Goldenflower and Bramblekit. Boy, was it a long night for the five of them.

It was in the middle of the night, when a loud yowl split the air. _Lostface!_ Cinderpelt rushed out of her den, and was followed by Deadtail and Frostfur, Lostface's mother. Frostfur ran over to her precious daughter, lapping at her gleaming white fur to calm her down. "It'll be ok, my sweets. It's gonna be just fine..."

Deadtail, on the other hand, was pacing outside of the den. He glanced over at Bluestar for a moment, who was blankly eating a shrew. _What kind of leader is she?! _Nobody even bothered to listen to her anymore by now. What had she done for the clan recently? Oh well, that wasn't what mattered right now-right now Lostface was kitting, and Cinderpelt wouldn't let him into the den.

"It's for your own good," she had said. He mimicked her high pitched voice inside of his head, taunting her. He heard a shriek come from the nursery, and it stung his heart like the sharpest brambles and thorns. He flinched, but then smiled when he heard purring. _The first kit was born-thankfully there is now only two left to go._ The rest of the night went in a similar fashion, until three kits suckled at Lostface's bellie, and Cinderpelt allowed Deadtail to enter the nursery.

When he entered, he purred a congratulations to his mate, and then looked down at his three new kits. The first one was a light brown she-cat, and next to her was a silver tom with dark grey stripes. The last kit was a glowing golden color, and sat away from his siblings. Deadtail sucked in his breathe as the little kit swiveled his head around, and opened his eyes. _How did he open them already? _A look of hatred sparked in flickering red dashes in his hazel eyes, making the once proud father flinch, and back away. _Surely I'm just imagining it..._ But StarClan knew he wasn't, and looked down at the kits with sadness.

What terror had Deadtail and Lostface brought into the clans?

**Notes- **

**Questions- If you don't mind answering in a reveiw, do you think I rushed the relationship too much? Please be honest. **

**Contest- First to reveiw this chapter gets to name the golden kit! 0.o**

**Also- I plan to write a chapter every day **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! Here's the update! By the way, this is Nightshadow, Fawna Flutter's other account!**

**Reveiws- Mossystar: Thanks! Glad you favorited it :)**

**Tigerstar767: Thanks, wasn't sure how to end that chapter so I'm really glad that you like it :D Thanks so much!**

**Thanks-Mossystar and Tigerstar767 for your reveiws! I'm glad to see that you guys like my first fan fic :D**

**Notes-We ended off when Deadtail saw his evil kitten 0.o How will ThunderClan live through this terror?**

**Also-So sorry I haven't updated for a while! I promise to try harder!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Chapter three

It had been a moon since Lostface had bore her kits. The she-kit had been named Sagekit, and the silver tom Pebblekit. Deadtail had chosen to name the golden tom himself, and he was now to be known as Flickerkit. He had named him Flickerkit secretely for the red dashes that flickered in his eyes, burning into his father's pelt both day and night. Every night when Deadtail went to sleep, he had visions of dead cats lying everywhere, Flickerkit standing on top of a heap of bones, and Spottedleaf shaking her head in StarClan, wich was being taken over by a dark force.

As Deadtail padded out of the warrior's den to visit his mate and kits, he cleared his head of bad memories. _They're just dreams-and dreams never come true! There's nothing to worry about... _Deadtail shook his head slowly, and walked into the nursery. He was greeted by Flickerkit, who eargerly bounced around him with questions and random comments.

_See! He's just a kit, nothing to worry about. _Deadtail smiled slyly. "Calm down now, son. Where are your siblings.?"

Flickerkit giggled. "They're making dirt with Lostface." Deadtail rolled his eyes. He was about to comment, when Flickerkit sudddenly glared at him, and his voice changed. "Daddy, I've noticed how you stare at me. You always look at me like there is something wrong. What is wrong with me?! I can tell you don't love me. Why don't you?"

Deadtail was lost for words at his random outburst. _Where had that come from?_ "Son-"

"No! Tell me-what is wrong with me?!"

Deadtail sighed. "Nothing is wrong with you-it's just, well, it's complicated."

Flickerkit let out a wail of anger, causing Cloudtail to rush into the den. "Brightheart, are you-" he paused, and realized she wasn't there. He stared down at his paws with awkward silence. Flickerkit hissed. "He doesn't even like me! I hate you! I hate you! You are making every cat turn on me!" He unsheathed his claws, and slashed Cloudtail's neck, killing him instantly. Deadtail stared in shock at his son, who backed away from the corpse slowly.

"No...no! What did I just do?!" He stared up at Deadtail, weeping. "I didn't mean to kill him!"

Deadtail just stared in shock, and ran out of the den. He ran up to Bluestar. "Cloudtail, uh, had a heart attck when he came into the nursery. Um, Flickerkit tried to save him, and slashed his neck on accident." Bluestar just stared ahead dully.

"StarClan is against us-they have killed a good warrior. They don't deserve him. Tell the elders to bring him out to his vigil."

Greystripe, who had been listening, suddenly rushed in. "Deadtail, come with me," he said in a seething voice. He stalked out of the den. "Whitestorm!", he shouted. "Please come to guide Cloudtail to StarClan." Greystripe explained his death to him, and Whitestorm nodded, raw grief in his eyes.

A few minutes later, all of Cloudtail's friends where gathered by his body, including Lostface, who the hardest.

Deadtail, who felt awkward, gathered his kits and led them back to the nursery. "Time to go to sleep kits...don't worry about mother, everything is gonna be just fine."

But really, nothing was ever going to be fine. No matter how cute and sweet Sagekit was, or Pebblekit's promising hunting crouches, Flickerkit would always be in the way, killing every cat in sight.

Up in StarClan, Spottedleaf decided to have a conference with Sunstar, Cloudtail, and Yellowfang.

Spottedleaf cleared her throat. "I have called you here for a very important announcement-since the power destined to go to specific cats couldn't be, they were assigned to different cats of the same kin. I would like to tell you who those cats are. Actually, Yellowfang would."

She dipped her head as Yellowfang stepped forwards. "Thank you Spottedleaf. Yes, I have recieved a prophecy. I interpented it over time, and discovered the following information. Flickerkit-"

Cloudtail hissed. "That piece of fox dung who-" he never got to finish as Sunstar cuffed him over the ears. "Show your respect!"

Yellowfang narrowed her yellow eyes. "Thank you Sunstar. Now, as I was saying Flickerkit is destined to have the power to never lose in a battle." Gasps were heard. Sunstar stepped fowards. "I thought that cat was Sandstorm's daughter's son's power though..." Yellowfang sighed. "Yes, but if Fireheart dies, then Sandstorm will have lost her mate."

Yellowfang cleared her throat once more. "Anyways, the power to read minds was assigned to Pebblekit. One problem though-his destiny is not to become a medicine cat! If he becomes a warrior, his immense power could help him to win battles, and under Flickerkit's influence, where could his power be directed?" Cloudtail sobbed, thinking of the worst. Yellowfang sighed, and continued. "Now, the last power is to go to Sagekit's daughter. I don't know what she will be like, but I do know that her mothr will die, so I hope that doesn't have too much of a negative impact."

As Yellowfang wrapped up the discusion, Cloudtail stared into the distance. _That must be how that little kit killed me! But how on Earth are his parents going to hide his bad deed. I must protect them, wether Lostface rejected me or not. _He sighed deeply. He was going to appear back in the clans, a thing a StarClan cat is only allowed to do once. He closed his eyes, and felt himself dissolving into thin air.

Cloudtail had been buried, and now it was time to start a new day. Deadtail inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh scent in the air. Half of the clan believed that he had killed Cloudtail, and there was no use in arguing. He would just have to cope and move on. At least Lostface believed him.

All of the sudden, a cat dissolved out of thin air. _Cloudtail! B-but how?!_ He looked at Lostface, who saw him too. By now, the whole clan had gathered around his spirit. "Hello," he said in a smooth voice. "I have come to tell you the truth of my death."

As half of the clan looked at him, he looked back at Flickerkit in despair. _Oh no! _As Cloudtail took a deep breathe inwards, he began. "I had heard a wail come from the nursery, and I rushed in. Bri-Lostface wasn't there, and neither were Pebblekit or Sagekit, so I gasped in suprised. Little Flickerkit thought I was choking, and squeezed by neck, claws unsheathed, and tried to get me to breathe. I eventually died. It was an accident though." The whole of the clan, shocked, went back to their dens to gossip. The only cats remaining were Greystripe, Deadtail, Lostface, and Flickerkit. Cloudtail bent down to Flickerkit's face.

"You're lucky I saved you. I know that you killed me purposely. Remember this favor, and think twice before your actions." That was the last thing he said before he disapeared into StarClan, forever. As the cats watched him go, Greystripe looked at Lostface and Deadtail with rage. "Your kit killed Cloudtail on purpose!" Deadtail looked down at his paws, and nodded.

"Please don't tell!" Deadtail's voice filled with despair. _Oh! I knew not killing Flickerkit the moment he was born was a bad idea._ Greystripe's tone softened. "I don't know why Cloudtail saved Flickerkit's tail, but he must've had a reason. I trust Fireheart's kin to make wise choices, so your secret is safe." He sighed deeply. "Although, I do plan on telling Fireheart when he getsback-he deserves to know." Greystripe then turned around, and stalked off into the warrior's den. Lostface and Deadtail stared down at Flickerkit in despair. _How was it possible that this little kit killed a full grown warrior? He knows no fighting moves yet-or anything for that matter! _Deadtail took a deep breathe, and allowed Lostface to lean on his shoulder as he guided her into the nursery, where Tawnykit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit were chatting.

_Great now I have to get them to bed. Oh StarClan, please help me!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ` **A/N **

**Notes-Sorry! I felt like this was my worst chapter :( It was to rushed. I promise the others will be better!**

**Questions- Please tell me if this was too rushed!**

**Contest- Mossystar was the first to reveiw, but I'm so sorry hat I named the kit already! In your next reveiw, tell me a cat(other thatn Flickerkit, Deadtail, or Bluestar) and I will kill them off unless they are too important to the story. So sorry!**

**Also- Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Reviews- The Goddess of Darkness- Here it is :)**

**Tigerstar767- XD Thanks. Here is the update :D**

**Cloudtail07- I can tell you like hm XD Sorry, but it had to happen. RIP Cloudtail. Anyways here is the update**

**Mossystar-I can do just that :D Just keep reading..**

**Thanks- All four of you who reveiwed :D**

**Also- sorry for the 7 day wait!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does**

Chapter 4

Deadtail sat eating a shrew in silence. Lostface was on a patrol, and his three kits were out with their mentors. Many mooons had passed, if you can not tell.

All was silent in camp, when suddenly a pale ginger she-cat stumbled in, a lifeless ginger body in her jaws. _Fireheart! _The she-cat, also known as Sandstorm, placed the cat in the middle of camp, and buried her nose in his fur, sobbing loudly. All was still silent, until Sandstorm lifted her head, tears streaming down her muzzle, and looked at her fellow clanmates.

"H-he was killed fighting off vicious rats. And now he is gone!" She lifted her muzzle to StarClan and sobbed at the clouds. Inside Deadtail's head, he heard a faint voice. 'If you hadn't fell down the portal, Cloudtail and Fireheart would still be alive'. Deadtail put his head on his paws. So now this was his fault? He heaved a sigh, and crouched down by the firery tom.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I had to do this-you will still have Sandstorm in StarClan-" he cast a glance at the greiving she-cat. "But if I had died- Lostface would be with Cloudtail. I'm so sorry." Deadtail lifted his muzzle, and stalked off to the warrior's den, resting in silence.

"Wake up! Sometimes I wonder if you're name should be Deadsleep."

Deadtail lifted his head off his paws, and blinked at shiny rays of sunlight illuminated the den. His love, Lostface, was staring down at him with a michecivous glint in her warm eyes. He smiled up at her.

"Well, miss bright and early, your's should me Lostsleep!"

Lostface and Deadtail snickered, while the other warriors in the den stared at them. They both made the stupidest jokes and teasings in the clan.

As the couple padded out of the den, they noticed Sandstorm lying outside of the medicine den, a dull look in her eyes. Bluestar was sitting beside her, with the same glint in her's. Inside the den, Cinderpelt was trying to talk to them, but they wouldn't respond. Deadtail wondered if they even heard her at all. Eventually, Cinderpelt got up, and waddled over to them, tripping once. _Wait a minute-why is her stomach so big? Is she- _No! It was against the warrior code for medicine cats to bear kits.

Deadtail shook his head, and padded over to Goldenflower, the new deputy of ThunderClan. Bluestar had replaced her with Greystripe because of some prophecy that involved ginger fire, and Goldenflower had the closet pelt to fire.

Personally, Deadtail thought she made a really bad deputy, but of course, that was just his opinion. Anyways, he padded over to her, Lostface by his side, and asked "Any patrols I could do?"

Goldenflower looked thoughtful. "You two can lead a hunting patrol to sunning rocks. Take Greystripe, Bramblepaw, Dustpelt, Flickerpaw, Mousefur, Pebblepaw, Whitestorm, Sagepaw, and your own apprentice, Tawnypaw. I think it is good for all of the apprentices and their mentors to be together for this huting session." Deadtail just nodded, and a few minutes later was leading his patrol to sunningrocks. The patrol was almost there, and was chatting lightly amongst themselves. As he looked backwards at the patrol, Deadtail noticed most cats straying far away from Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. Suddenly, Tawnypaw yowled. "Why does everybody hate me!?," she screeched. Bramblepaw tried to calm her down. "Tawny-" "No! I'm running off to my father's clan! At least some cats will like me there!" And with that, Tawnypaw ran off into ShadowClan, her clanmates staring after her.

Back at camp, Deadtail took a deep breathe, and shared the news with the horrified clan. Goldenflower had wrapped Bramblepaw in her tail, and was silently glaring at him-he felt her eyes burn into his pelt. As he finished his conclusion, a long screech was heard coming from the medicine cat den, and Goldenflower rushed in, along with Greystripe. A few minutes later, they rushed out.

"Cinderpelt is bearing kits!" Deadtail gasped, and then stared in silence as his son, Flickerpaw, crept towards the den. Taking a deep breathe, he sighed. "They are my kits." At this moment, Lostface fainted, and the whole clan was in chaos, Bluestar standing on the high rock and yowling on about how StarClan hated them. Now Deadtail was concerned. _Is StarClan against us? Why are they causing so much chaos in this clan!_ He sighed, and put his head on his paws-this would be a long night.

It was morning. A sharp claw prodded Deadtail's side, and he looked up to see Flickerpaw, who looked down at his fiery paws. "I'm sorry, father. Me and Cinderpelt just love eachother so much." Deadtail sighed.

"It's okay son-you wouldn't believe all of the trama I caused to be with your mother." _In fact, mine is probably a thousand times worse._

**Flickerpaw smiled slightly. "We had one kit-he's a smoky grey tom that looks like Cinderpelt. We named him Stormkit." Deadtail got to his feet slowly, and followed Flickerpaw to see his newly born grandson.**

Up in StarClan, cats were chatting once again.

"Flickerpaw mated with Cinderpelt when he was only 3 moons old! How is that possible?!" The voice was owned by Spottedleaf.

"I'm not sure, but it happened. At least Stormkit has a good destiny ahead of him." That was the curt reply of Sunstar.

"I can't believe Cinderpelt would do something like that! Flickerpaw must've done something to her!" There was the bitter remark of Yellowfang.

A sigh was emitted from Spottedleaf. "I know how it happened-Flickerpaw used Pebblepaw to trick Cinderpelt into liking him! Pebblepaw has the power to put thoughts into other cat's heads too!"

The starry clearing was filled with gasps, and all of the StarClan cats began whispering. "Does that mean he control other cats?" "Is he going to be good or evil?" "Will he use his immense power to take over?" "Can he control us?" All of these questions rang in the clearing.

What will happen to the clans?

**A/N**

**Notes- Short and bad chapter-I know :( Next will be better. Also, I'm writing two new fanfics-Prophecies of love, deaths, and new beginnings is the title of the first one, and A Burning Leaf is the name of the second. Please read and reveiw those two fan fics! :)**

**Questions- Mossystar- do you want SMokekit to be good or evil? Also, did you like the plot for her kits?**

**Contest- The 25th reveiwer gets to decide one cat that Pebblekit will control with his power.**

**Also-So sorry for this sad excuse of a chapter and long wait for an update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Reveiws-**

**The Goddess of Darkness- That's what Spottedleaf wastrying to tell Deadtail-I'm sorry to say but Flickerkit is becoming an evil little kitty.**

**Tigerstar767- Thanks :D Yup, Cinderpelt mated with Flickerpaw**

**Mossystar- Smokekit will be good ;) I have no idea how, but it happened XD yea, it is kind of awkward if you want me too I can change it.**

**Tara Terra- Don't worry: Mossystar wants Smokekit to be good so he will be :)**

**Thanks- To all of ya! You made my day :)**

**Notes- I updated quickly! ;) Hope you like it, I tried hard to make it longer and MUCH better than the last two chapters**

**Also- I have decided that I will be having a poll at the end of each story-so please be sure to take it! Thx**

**Disclaimer-I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does**

Chapter 5

Smokekit sat in the sunlight, basking with his father, Flickerpaw.

Sandstorm and Bluestar chatted quietly with greif.

Goldenflower struggled to orginize patrols.

Cinderpelt tried to regain the trust of her clanmate.

Watching the slight activity buzz around in the camp, Deadtail sighed with great depression. All of these events wouldn't have occured if he was still dead.

Was he really the one to blame though? Probably, most likely. He sure felt like it. As many thoughs swarmed around in his head like angry bees, he couldn't take it anymore and figured he should find a patrol to go on. He stalked up to Goldenflower, who was currently struggling with Mousefur, Pebblepaw, and Lostface, and offered to lead a border patrol consisting of them. He also offered to take Dustpelt and Flickerpaw, and Goldenflower gladly agreed.

Ready to mark the territory, the six cats set off to mark the ShadowClan border.

XxXxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxX xxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXXxXXx Xxx

Deadtail sprayed the last of the ShadowClan border. As they prepared to travel to the RiverClan one, four cats came their way, and stopped. Two of them stepped foward.

_Tallstar, and his deputy Mudclaw. Now why are they here? _"Can I be of any assistance to you?", he inquired.

Tallstar stepped fowards, and cleared his throat. "Actually, yes. We need you to lead us to your camp. I promise-we mean no harm."

With much hesitance, the patrol of six led the four cats into their camp, where they were confronted by a snarling Bluestar. "Why are they here?!", she fumed. Deadtail beckoned them fowards with his tail. He dipped his head, and continued to say "They bring important news." Bluestar just stared at them, wild eyed.

Tallstar began his story. "There is a clan called BloodClan, and they have allied themselves with RiverClan and ShadowClan. They plan on destroying us if we don't join them-so WindClan wanted to know if your clan would ally with us to defeat them."

Bluestar simply just shook her head. "No. If you think they are such a threat, then you fight them yourselves. But I'M not risking my perfectly good clan on a war-StarClan would never let us win." With that, Bluestar stalked into her den, leaving Tallstar with his jaw hanging open. Goldenflower quickly rushed over. "I'm so sorry!", she exclaimed.

Tallstar just stood there. "Be that way. You will regret your descision, Bluestar." And with that, he stalked away to battle on his own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXXxXxX xXxcXxXxxXxXXXxXxXxXxxXxXXXX XXXXXxXxXXxxxxXXxXxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxXxXxXxXxxXx xXXx

Deadtail sat at the gathering place. It had been three sunrises since Tallstar came to the camp to talk. He was intrested to hear the results of the battle, and if WindClan somehow won or not.

He saw Blackfoot, Leopardstar, and BLuestar standing on the great rock. He pricked his ears with intrest, and listened to hear what they would have to say.

Blackfoot went first. "Scourge, leader of BloodClan, killed Tigerstar, so now I am Blackstar. We joined together with RiverClan and BloddClan, but have now unjoined since Scourge has betrayed us. Leopardstar would like to share the rest of the news." He quietly dipped his head, and backed away from the edge of the rock.

Leopardstar stepped foward, and loudly cleared her throat. "In war, we have destroyed WindClan, and every cat in their clan is now dead. WindClan is no more."

Deadtail's mouth hung open. _WindClan is dead? It can't be! Ther's always been four clans! StarClan must be mad. _Around him, he heard other cats echoing his thoughts. Yowls of protest rippled amongst his clanmates. Bluestar dipped her head. "I tried to warn them," she seemed to mouth.

Lightning struck across the sky, and tears tumbled down from StarClan, weeping for the lost clan. _Is this my fault? No-it can't be! _Deadtail looked upwards, and silently mourned for the lost clan.

WindClan was dead.

**A/N**

**Notes- Hope ya liked it! :D**

**Questions-**

**How should Bluestar die?**

**-Suicide**

**-rogue**

**-fox**

**-0badger**

**-dog**

**-craziness**

**-not die**

**Should she stay crazy?**

**-yes**

**-no**

**Should she be reborn?**

**-yes**

**-no**

**Thx!**

**Contest-25th reveiwer gets to decide who Pebblepaw will control!**

**Also- Will update tomorrow ;)**


End file.
